1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion actuated, battery powered light.
2. Related Information
Most light devices are operated by a switch. The present device in one embodiment for stem valve attachment is useful for motorcycle safety and automobile customization. There are at least two types of valve stem lights; all are marketed toward bicyclists. One type is turned off and on by a switch. It also contains a small light emitting diode, (LED), for the light source; has a plastic body and is powered by a small battery. The other type of valve stem light is also has a plastic body, a small LED, a switch, and a small battery.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is not necessary that a switch be actuated for the light to operate, i.e. shine or glow.
Briefly, the invention is an LED device comprising: a body; a battery having a positive and a negative terminal on opposite sides, said battery being positioned by: a first spring on a first of said terminals and a second spring on a second of said terminals; a first LED electrical connection through said first spring to said first terminal, said second spring being insulated from electrical contact; and a second LED electrical contact positioned adjacent to said second terminal of said battery whereby a sufficient motive force applied to said battery deforms said second spring and brings the second terminal into electrical contact with said second LED electrical contact.
Motion may be imparted to the battery by an intermittent force such as shaking the device or continuous motion, such as centrifugal force resulting from moving the device rapidly about an axis.